Through The Murky Waters: Memories
by keenbeanz
Summary: "What do you mean?" he asks pushing forward with his questions. She looks around slowly for a moment as if making sure no one is watching. "If you scratch my back I'll scratch yours." She moves closer to him her arms brush his. Percy/Hera Dark! One shot. Implied Percabeth.


**Okay so this was requested by Sadie Breezy.**

**Okay so it is not the best but I can't be bothered to fix it.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO **

Memories.

That's all he wanted. All he needed.

He felt as if his life was a cruel game a game he did not want to play, a game he was thrown in without a second thought.

He looked aimlessly at the wall frustration taking a peak as he cracked his knuckles.

"Who am I?" he asked himself as he looked in the shop window, a slight reflection hitting him in all of his senses.

He knew something except that he was a man. Or was he a boy?

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he flung himself onto the ground, he sat in the gutter like a homeless man, and he was a homeless man.

He pulled the pen out of his pocket and stared at it as if trying to remember something, but all he remembered was trying to write with it and realising that when he uncapped it, it was a sword.

He never tried to write with it again.

"Are you okay?" a voice asks, it is so familiar that it frustrates him and for a moment he is torn between talking to the lady but the other half gives him a strange urge to glare at her.

He had no idea why.

He looks up into a motherly face her brown eyes warm and filled with something he doesn't recognize.

"I am fine. Thanks." He replies turning around towards the traffic zooming past.

He feels the presence move closer and almost soundlessly she is sitting next to him, her eyes gazing out into the traffic.

"I can tell you who you are." She says her lips move into a slight smile when she sees him turn and look at her, his eyes wide as he processes.

"Who am I?" He asks watching the woman.

She turns to him and her eyes light up. "Everything comes at a price."

He looks back confused for a moment what did this lady want? He hoped she didn't want him to finish someone off or even worse babysit.

"What do you mean?" he asks pushing forward with his questions.

She looks around slowly for a moment as if making sure no one is watching. "If you scratch my back I'll scratch yours." She moves closer to him her arms brush his.

Electricity shoots through her veins but he remains still, feeling nothing.

He understands what she means when her hands find his knees, he moves back uncertain his eyes widen at the touch. It doesn't feel right.

"I can tell you everything you need to know." She whispers in his ear, he blushes and his mind screams at him to stop, then her hands find the spot, he shivers in delight, remembering someone touching him in the small of his back.

Maybe it was this woman, but he thinks it may have been another. But he wants to know more, he wants to know who he is, what he is.

He looks at her and gulps visibly. Slowly he nods his head, he sees her eyes light up as she almost picks him up from their seat and almost drags him towards an alleyway.

It is rough and beyond uncomfortable as they make love, but for the boy this is not love.

She smiles at him as she lays tiny kisses on his jaw line, her husband cheats all the time and as she looks at him he can't help but think that she should try this more often.

It feels wrong to her but she ignores it allowing her primal urges to kick into place.

At every touch he remembers who he is and what he is.

He knows his name, his age and who his father is. But they are all just names and he wants to know more. But she leaves him with a kiss on the cheek.

He wanders for days trying to remember trying to think.

"Who was the girl?" he thinks an annoying buzz in his ears.

He wants to know more and there is only one way to know more, one way to remember.

He goes back to the alleyway and forces his eyes closed as he tries to think tries to remember. But he can't, it is too hard and every time he thinks she disappears.

All he knows is there was a girl. But he doesn't know what she is. Is she a friend? A sister?

He turns around on his heel and he faces the woman an urge in his eyes to know more.

"I need to know more." He says carefully, his memory is a drug that she has hooked him on.

She smiles and rubs his arm. "It will cost you?" She says her lips dangerously close to his.

He gulps again as fear trickles down his neck. Is this the right thing to do?

He looks up into her eyes. "I want to know who the girl is I want to know her name." He says his voice strong as he tries to not to quiver.

Her smile turns dangerous and her eyes gleam with hatred.

She kisses him firmly on the lips and he almost falls back against the brick wall.

He tries to push her of but can't find the strength to.

She pushes herself forward with anger and passion.

She pushes herself on him and he crumbles to the ground, he remembers her name and a twinge of guilt enters his heart.

Annabeth.

He tries again to push her away, but his arms feel numb as tears stream down his face.

He knows what she is and his body freezes his body feels numb as he thinks of the betrayal and he wishes he could jump off a bridge to forget.

He hates his memories now.

He wants them gone so he can forget about the pain he is suffering.

She leaves him with words that burn his mind.

"Find Lupa."

That was the last time he saw her, her body and voice a distant memory.

She had never even told him her name.

He finds Lupa a week later, his body stiff as he trains.

His mind wanders as he fights; he tries not to remember the alleyway.

He fights those memories off as he slashes through monsters.

But they find their way back; they always find their way back.

He will never forget what he wishes to forget, and he will never remember what he wishes to remember.

**Okay not the best but it was rushed.**

**So Hera never told Percy her name, so he doesn't know that it was her. Okay.**

**Yes I know they are a bit OOC so chill.**

**Percy/Hades**

**Percy/Hera/Zeus**

**Percy/Demeter**

**Percy/Styx**

**Percy/Persephone**

**Percy/Selene**

**Percy/Apollo**

**These will come out in no particular order. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review.**


End file.
